Fairy Tail Poker
by im ur misconception
Summary: This is a bit of Crack that I came up with after a massage with a client who is Poker fanatic.. Let's see who is taken for a ride, who ends up loosing and winning and what Cana and MiraJane are trying to ship
1. Chapter 1

This is just a pure mischief story that I came up with while at work one day, being bored between Massages. And a probability of what could happen if Cana and MiraJane joined forces.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters; those rightfully belong to Hiro Mashima. At least until I figure a way to brain wash the man and make them mine...(smiles at my four main men; Rogue, Max, Lahar and Master Bob)

* * *

Fairy Tail Poker

By Im ur Misconception

* * *

Cana looked around the guild hall, and felt that it had been way to quiet, and a bit boring lately. Wondering what could be done to liven up the atmosphere, her eyes landed on the guild's resident celestial mage, Lucy. Her eyes widened as an amused grin appeared upon her lips, while her mind instantly recalled a prior conversation, or rather drunk complaining session they had had earlier in the week.

The card mage lifted her barrel to her lips, to smother the laughter that was climbing up her throat and threatening to burst from her mouth. Cana had an epiphany of what she could do to liven things up, as well as break down the wall, her so called blonde friend had, so she could get lucky with the guy she had some serious hots for.

Spinning on her stool, so she was facing the bar, Cana placed her barrel on the top. Her brown eyes searched out MiraJane, Fairy Tail's resident match maker. An impish smile played at the corners of her lips, as she finally made eye contact, only to receive a slightly confused look in return. Raising a hand, Cana waved MiraJane over to her, doing her best to not cackle like a deviously insane mad woman, at her own genius idea.

As soon as MiraJane was in front of her, Cana spoke in hushed tones, "Want to help me have some fun Mira? I have the perfect plan and you get to play match maker along the way."

The moment MiraJane's eyes went wide with little hearts appearing in their depths, Cana knew she had the take over mage hook, line and sinker. She would be a willing partner in crime. Cana allowed herself a soft chuckle at her victory, while she waited for MiraJane to come back to herself at her own pace.

In a matter of seconds MiraJane was back to normal and leaning over the counter, her face almost pressed to Cana's, who sweat dropped a bit at the action. Mira had an expectant and eager look on her face as she spoke in her own hushed tones, "Yes. Please Cana, do tell me your plan and who do I get to help pair together?"

At MiraJanes intense stare and invasion of her personal space, Cana leaned back, so she had some space to breath. The smile on Cana's face was only getting bigger by the second, her brain quickly sobering at the speed her thoughts were being processed. The plan became more and more solid in her head.

"Well it's like this... we host a private game of poker tonight for a select few people, and that will be the Team Natsu four and Laxus and his Raijin-shin tribe." Cana said matter-of-factly before pausing, her brown eyes taking in MiraJane's reaction.

MiraJane shoved the bar rag to her lips, helping to smother her squeal of delight, all the while her eyes had gone wide but looked a bit confused. Cana had expected that since she hadn't given a single clue as to who was to be paired. Instead MiraJane now had three females and five males to work with.

The moment Cana saw MiraJane bring the rag away from her mouth; she raised a hand to keep her quiet. "I want to pair Lucy with one of those men. But I won't break Lucy's trust in me, since I know for a fact, that she hasn't even told Levy or Erza about her 'crush'. I found out when she got drunk with me a few nights ago."

MiraJane gave a quick nod of understanding, while pouting, leaving Cana feeling a bit relieved. Once she said her piece Cana let her hand come back down to read on the bar top. "So Cana, why poker?" was all that MiraJane asked, her voice very innocent sounding.

Cana felt her smile become dark and devilish as she leaned in whispering in MiraJanes ear, "You see it's because..."

At her secretive words, Cana saw in her peripheral that MiraJane had a small 'o' on her lips, making her chuckle once more. MiraJane cast her eyes about before speaking, "Okay, so we don't tell either team who they are playing against. Only that you're going to be playing as well. You're challenging them cause you're sure you can win no matter what. So I'll take Laxus and his team, while you convince Team Natsu. I can for see a problem with getting their whole team, so you talk to the three core members and send Happy to me okay." MiraJane's voice was soft and slightly giddy with excitement. "I'll bribe him with some fish to deliver the last person after everyone else has gathered... Also to keep him busy so he doesn't have a chance to tell the rest of the team."

Nodding her head, Cana let the smile slip from her lips as she stood. Without another word, she slowly made her way towards the three Team Natsu members that were still in the guild. Steeling her nerves, Cana prepared to sucker her friends into a 'friendly' game of poker. While MiraJane went back to cleaning the bar top as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Her inner voice cackled like a she devil that just got the most delicious piece of soul ever.

Later that night...

Cana watched as the two teams stared each other down, doing her best to keep the smirk off her face. Her body was wound tight as a spring ready to snap. Already a competitive atmosphere was building and the game hadn't even started. Cana wondered just how long until the last person was going to arrive. And what everyone's reactions would be to their arrival.

Darting her gaze to the side, Cana saw MiraJane standing there, a pleased smile on her face. MiraJane's eyes assessed each male and the two females present, trying her hardest to figure out who was the person that Lucy liked. She was already picturing the babies in her mind, causing a sweat drop to roll down the back of Cana's neck. Cana elbowed MiraJane subtly as possible. Earning her a slightly annoyed glance that Cana just rolled her eyes at.

Then with a swift shooing motion, to indicate she should start thing. MiraJane blushed lightly, before clearing her throat, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, most of you are here, so let's get things started. Cana is challenging you all to a game of poker, saying she can beat you all with little to no problem." MiraJane said in a calm serious voice, she let her eyes move from person to person as she spoke. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Silence met her words, before Erza spoke, making Cana swallow a laugh. "I speak for my team when I say we don't. Since it is seven of us against one, her chances of actually winning are slim."

As soon as Erza finished, Laxus spoke up. "My team is fine with it. But one thing first Mira, you said, and I quote, 'most of you are here.' so who are we missing?"

Unable to help herself, Cana burst out with a booming laugh, earning her looks from everyone. MiraJane coughed politely behind her hand, before speaking once more. "Well Laxus, since you are paying attention, I am sure you've noticed that everyone here, being challenged by Cana, is a complete team."

As MiraJane spoke, Cana watched Team Natsu closely. Their faces slowly dawning with understanding, each person's expressions started to differ greatly. Natsu slumped into his chair, running his hands down is face moaning. Gray had gone pale and trying to not be so obvious about escaping, while taking furtive glances at Erza, who was slack jawed and wide eyed. She recovered quickly however.

Before Erza could say anything, Bickslow spoke up with his interjection, "Aw come on, Cosplayer can't be that bad at the game, even if she is easy to read."

His babies echoed 'easy' over and over, only making Cana burst out laughing again, much harder this time. She grabbed her sides as she laid her head on the table, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Eventually she rolled her head to the side to look at Lucy's team mates, two of which had sour expressions, that made them look as if they had bitten into a lemon. Erza looked absolutely deflated.

After a few more minutes, Cana finally got herself under control, since Erza and MiraJane were now both giving her a withering glare. With shaking shoulders, Cana wiped the tears from her eyes, then snuck a look at the other team. She noted their confusion, coupled with disbelief at her reaction was clearly written on their faces.

With a cough, Cana and everyone else turned their eyes to Erza, who spoke in her normal no-nonsense-I-will-be-obeyed tone of voice. "No, not necessarily Bickslow, but I will let you all gauge her skill for yourselves." Pausing briefly before continuing, Erza glaring proverbial daggers at Cana, while Cana chose to smile innocently, "May I set some ground rules, MiraJane?"

Raising an eye brown, Cana mentally crowed her exhalation. Erza was doing exactly as she had expected her to. Glancing up to see MiraJane shot her a look; Cana shrugged and nodded her head in acceptance of this, before watching MiraJane look at the others. She already knew that they'd agree, since it was a challenge they wanted, more so since it was easy for them to under estimate others, even if it wasn't meant to be mean.

"Okay Erza, everyone is good with your laying some rules down." MiraJane said, her voice neutral, though there was a slight under tone of excitement.

Turning her gaze back to Erza, Cana openly smirked as she watched the red head give a pleased nod of her head. "Good! We play triple deck, five card studs. Jokers wild and deuces wild as long as they are of the same suit." She said, crossing her arms under her armored breast, her voice holding a note of finality to it. That had both Natsu and Gray sighing in relief, as their bodies began to visibly relax.

"The hell Erza, triple deck... That will make the game take forever." Laxus said, sounding as if he was whining.

Cana pursed her lips as Erza sat down, laving her fingers together, as she placed her elbows on the table. She had a small smile on her lips, setting Cana's nerves on edge suddenly. "No Laxus, it doesn't mean the game will take longer. Just play the game and you will be grateful for not only the triple deck but the other conditions as well." Erza said in a soft voice that sounded tired.

Whipping her head to look over at Laxus and his team, Cana mentally started to do a booty dance, at the array of emotions playing across each of their faces. Each one of them was trying to figure out the meaning of Erza's words, on top of all of Team Natsu's reactions.

Cana noted Freed was about to speak up when a familiar yell was heard, moments before the guild doors were flung open. Happy entered carrying a rather grumpy looking Lucy, who appeared to be half asleep, causing Freed to snap his mouth shut and look perplexed at the scene before them all. Happy deposited Lucy, who was grumbling while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Having seen Lucy's attire for sleeping before, even Cana felt surprised at what her blond friend was wearing. Lucy was very vain about her appearance, which carried over into her sleep wear. So seeing her blonde friend in her current attire, this consisted of a T-shirt that was almost three times too big and obviously from the design on it, belonged to Gray. While her bottoms were a very familiar pair of baggy white pants, with black ties attached at the ankles, letting everyone know that they belonged to, or at least once belonged to Natsu. But the overall outfit gave Lucy a very frumpy look, leaving Cana speechless as Lucy looked at all of them in utter bewilderment.

"Uh... did I miss something?" Lucy asked as Cana stood up swiftly, and made her way over to her friend.

Once she was standing by Lucy, Cana wrapped an arm around her, leading her to the empty seat that was next to her at the table, all the while speaking in a jovial tone of voice, "Not yet Lucy, we are all having a game of poker. We sent Happy to fetch you, cause I thought you'd like to play with us."

As Cana sat Lucy down, she peeked at her friend. A dark gleam enter Lucy's dark brown eyes, as a chilling, devilish smile, one that didn't belong on her face pulled at her lips. "So, whats the name of the game? Texas hold-em, Five card Stud, Or Kings high and Ace' low?"

The excitement in her voice, caused her team mates to whimper, while Laxus and his team looked amused. Lucy was practically bouncing in her seat, eager to learn the game type and start playing. Taking her seat next to Lucy, Cana looked at MiraJane who seemed suddenly wary of her blonde friend and guild mate.

With a soft snigger, Cana spoke, "Triple Deck, Five card Stud, Jokers wild as well as deuces, but only if the deuce matches the suit your playing. How does that sound to you Lucy?"

The blonde gave a wide eyed stare, before she began to giggle. "That's fine! It works for me. So is it anti-up with Jewels or penalty per round? And are we playing singles or team poker?" Lucy fired her questions off in rapid order, showing her barely contained energy. Her eyes flickering from person to person, stopping longer on one particular male before landing back on MiraJane and Cana.

Darting her brown eyes up to MiraJane, Cana saw that the take-over mage didn't' miss who Lucy stared at a bit longer then the others. The sight of shock, even if it was very brief, registering on MiraJane's face before she smiled even wider.

"Well it is singles, each person for themselves. And I think penalty sounds good." MiraJane said, her voice going dark as her mind raced at the different penalties that not just she, but everyone could come up with. "And the round winner gets to pick the penalties for each person that lost. Does that sound agreeable to you all? The winner can be as creative as they are able to... but only as long as no one is hurt or seriously embarrassed."

More whimpers were heard from Team Natsu's side of the table, before they each agreed to it, while Lucy just clapped her hands in glee from he spot next to Cana. Laxus and his team agree with it all, leaving Cana feeling a bit more devious. MiraJane looked at Cana, waiting for her to agree to the terms as well.

With a toothy grin, Cana giggled before speaking, "Sure, but let's make this more fun. At the end of each round, all the losers have to take a shot before getting their penalty from the winner."

The looks on everyone's faces let Cana know that they both liked and hated that idea. They were all (except Natsu and Gray) staring at her. Erza's face was grim; her eyes narrowed and her mouth was set into a thin line, sending shivers down Cans spine.

Lucy wasn't joking about Erza being a slightly sore loser when being beaten at anything, meaning the game, when it started would be very heated and interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Poker

By: Im ur misconception

Cana shot a quick glance around the table assessing everyone's current mood, only to let a small smile curved her lips. They'd been playing poker for an hour, seven hands had been dealt with Lucy being the victor five times. The first loss had been to herself, the second to Erza.

The penalties had been simple and easy so far. Just to gauge everyone's reaction was still sober. Cana, herself had just requested each person remove an article of clothing. While on the other hand, how to perform various action ranging from a duet by Natsu and Bixslow to slapstick comedy by Ever, Freed, and Lucy, while Laxus, Gray and herself did a duck duck goose game.

Lucy, on the other hand, kept things varied, making them tell something embarrassing about themselves to lose more articles of clothing on select people, to dance routines. But it had not been anything too extreme yet since she only had two shot glasses stacked in front of her. Looking rather pleased with how things were going while trying not to gloat too much since Laxus and his team had learned just how good Lucy's poker face was.

Giving a small shake of her head Cana looked down at the cards in her hand debating if she should fold or not.

"I fold and am out!"

Those words rang out in the silence causing Cana, as well as everyone present to look at Natsu, as he slammed his cards onto the table top. Tilting her head to the side catching his eyes in silent question, only to get a beam used a smile in return.

"I'm leaving with my dignity intact. Besides, I've learned when to fold and quit when playing with Luce. 'Sides it's about time one of us drops out." He replied his trademark grin on his face as he stood up.

Leaking a few times Cana just watched him as he walked to Lucy gave her a brief hug and told her to take it easy on everyone before making his way to the Guild doors. Stopping momentarily holding up his fingers in the peace sign and saying deuces before vanishing into the darkness.

It took a few minutes before the silence was broken by a polite cough. "Shall we continue everyone?" Mira Jane asked.

Various grunts in agreement were heard. So with a small laugh, Mira Jane called for them to either fold our show. Cana glanced at her cards again folding them and placing them face down on the table, before peaking at everyone else noting Gray and Ever had folded as well.

While there is Erza, Lucy, Freed and Bixslow were in a staring match each waiting to see who would cave and show their cards first. It was almost comedic to see them all glaring at each other. Finally, Freed side and laid his hand down revealing a pair of threes and a pair of sixes.

In quick succession Erza, Bixslow laid their cards on the table. Erza hand was for fives and the seven, Bixslow's had a straight as he frowned at Erza. A low chuckle came from Lucy as she laid her cards next showing another four of a kind, but hers was four 9's and a single 3. At that point, Cana and everyone turned to look at Laxus who was grinning smugly.

"Read them and weep," He said with a deep rumbling chuckle.

With that said he laid his cards on the table. As she saw them Cana felt as if her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. There before Cana lay a straight flush in spades, 4 thru 8. Cana took a quick peek to her left see Lucy just sitting there angelically although it didn't quite reach her brown eyes.

"Well, I guess I am the winner. So Mira Jane shots please and make them old Forster whiskey." Laxus crowed in his own self-adulation.

A small growl of frustration came from the other side of Mira Jane that Cana quickly placed as Erza's. Rolling her eyes, Cana motion for everyone to give her their cards, as Mira Jane went to get the requested liquor. Once she had all the cards and everyone had slammed their shots herself included. She sat there waiting for Laxus to dish out the penalties to the losers. The minutes taking by leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the smile that slowly spread itself across Laxus's face.

With a chuckle that Cana knew that meant no good, Laxus spoke up. "Since Cana and Gray are exempt. Here's how it'll go, Erza a piece of clothing, same with Bixslow. Ever next loss you have to take a double shot of alcohol, but can't have a glass of water to chase. Freed you have to receive a lap dance from Blondie for two minutes."

Silence met his penalties as Cana darted her eyes around the table gauging everyone's reaction. She noted that ever was fine with drinking the double shot on her next loss without a chaser of water. As her eyes continued to move around the table landing first on Gray, who was glaring spitefully at Laxus, Erza was open mouth but already removing her shirt.

Next Cana what her gaze laid over to Bixslow who was also frowning as he removed his shirt (the second one). Before shifting her eyes to Freed. Who was looking utterly mortified at what Laxus had requested and was sitting completely still and blushing like an innocent virgin, as he stared at the table as if trying to will it to catch on fire.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Cana finally looked at Lucy. Whose cheeks were an interesting shade of pink. Wondering if Laxus somehow overstepped his bounds because either party hadn't really reacted. Cana was about to tell him to retract it when Lucy stood up. Not having to look to know that all eyes were on the celestial mage as she made her way to Freed. Stopping behind him reaching a pale slender hand out touching his shoulder gently, getting him to look at her as she silently asked if he'd be okay. Only to get a small nod of his head in reply.

Cana couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and how sweet and caring Lucy was. It was just too cute to see as Freed turned his chair so he faced her. Soon the sound of the thrumming base was heard, though slightly muted as Lucy began to sway, dip and grind to it never taking her eyes from Freed's.

As soon as the song stop Lucy backed away asking freed if he was all right, discern then relieved shimmering in her eyes before Cana watched in amazement as Lucy leveled an Erza worthy death glare at Laxus, before coming to set in her seat. Cana could feel the dark or radiate off her friend, knowing she'd get her revenge.

30 Minutes Later

Starting a side glance to her right feeling very curious and on edge, Cana saw Lucy still's smiling in a calm manner. Causing her mind to go in six directions while wondering why Lucy had it gotten payback on Laxus. Four hands having been dealt since Laxus is when both Evergreen and Gray bowing out after having to remove another article of clothing each.

Furrowing her brows as she returned her gaze to her cards Cana chewed on her bottom lip. It was never a good thing when Lucy bided her time to take revenge, more so after winning two of the four hands. Meaning it would be epic and highly embarrassing what she'd eventually request of Laxus to be done.

"All right it's time to either fold 'em or show 'em." Came Mira Jane's cheery voice. Frowning at what she'd been dealt Cana folded them and set them face down before her before deciding to see what everyone else was doing. Only two still a bit shocked as both Erza and Bixslow did the same. Leaving Laxus, Freed and Lucy holding their cards still. Each with a confident gleam in their eyes or smile on their face.

"Well show your card you three." Erza barked rather softly.

A loud snort came from Laxus as he glared at Ezra. Showing he wasn't intimidated by her in the least. While Freed placed his fanned out cards on the table showing four 9's and a 3. A small smile playing at the edges of his lips to which she felt he had the right to be.

Again a loud snort came from Laxus as Cana turned her eyes to him feeling a frown turned her lips downward. Only to have her eyes go wide as he laid his cards out before crossing his arms over his chest smiling smugly because there before him was a straight flush of clubs.

There was a small gas from Mira Jane and an unladylike curse from Erza. While Bixslow just gave a whistle. When a few seconds had passed Cana noted everyone was turning their gaze is to Lucy, so she to followed suit. To blink at the amused look on her face and completely serene demeanor she displayed. When a small Like grin spread across her face as she started placing her cards down one at a time until they were all placed on the table top. All Cana could do was stare open mouth at what she was seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail Poker

By: Im ur misconception

There was a royal flush all in hearts. Dating her eyes up to look at Lucy, Cana felt her jaw drop open. The devil-may-care smile gracing her lips sent a small shiver down her spine. That dark aura that had been barely palpable, was now doing MiraJanes demon souls proud. Swallowing as she peeked at everyone.

Erza was wide-eyed and paling, while Bixslow seemed to be sitting as still as possible. Reminding Cana of a small animal trying not to be detected by a predator.

Darting her gaze to Freed, who was as serene and calm as could be. And dare she say looking a bit smug. Though as to why Cana couldn't fathom.

Sliding her eyes so they were resting on Laxus, Cana wanted to laugh at his comical expression on his face. Stormy eyes bugging from his head, jaw working as no sound came from his lips. The Cana was sure she knew what he was trying to say. That it was impossible for her to have a perfect Royal Flush. But there was no way Lucy could of cheated.

A polite cough from MiraJane drew Cana's attention back to Lucy. Who had come to rest her chin on steepled fingers, brown eyes flashing? As she looked from person to person, deciding their fates. Then with a small sigh, Lucy land on her, herself. First before sliding to Erza, then Gray, to Laxus, before flicking to Bixslow and then lastly Evergreen and Freed. "Since Cana and Erza, Bixslow folded, that leaves Laxus and Freed, huh. Mira, a double of fireball please."

The sound of MiraJane walking to the bar and back, had Cana wondering what Lucy was planning. Already knowing that neither Freed or Laxus didn't like that particular liquor. Freed because he didn't do spicy things and Laxus, who thought it was a girls drink.

With the soft chink of the bottle being set on the table after MiraJane poured the shots. Cana continued to watch Lucy closely. How she looked playful, yet determined as the shots were set before each of them.

"Bottoms up boys."

Wanting to see their expressions, Cana let her gaze leave Lucy. Freed wrinkled his nose at the smell of it as he slammed it fast. Blanching at the strong after taste. Eyes boring questioningly into Lucy. Who just gave a small shake of her head as she took her shot, as she gave him a soft, reassuring look.

Laxus, on the other hand, had his lips curled back in a snarl at Lucy. Clearly displeased. When he got a dark glare in return from Lucy, he slammed the shot, growling and gagging at the same time. A sound Cana found rather fascinating. Before he placed the shot glass on the table gently as if to mock her. "Alright blondie, deal out the challenges."

"With pleasure, Laxus." 

Lucy immediate reply in a sweet tone, made Cana feel her eyes go wide. Glancing up at MiraJane who stared in awe at their friend.

"Freed, your challenge is to have Laxus do something embarrassing."

A collective gasp from everyone there at her words. All of them knowing how Freed felt about Laxus, himself. Hence Lucy getting angry at him for having put Freed in a position of being uncomfortable. Choking down a sigh as Freed coughed, Cana wondered what Freed would make Laxus do.

"Okay! Laxus, I want you to kiss Erza on the forehead like she was your lover."

Shock coursed through her body, as Cana tried to rationalize what Freed just had Laxus do. Because he did not ask, he just outright commanded Laxus to do it. Glancing a quick peek at Freed, Cana saw him flush darkly, but his eyes were cold. Just like when she had fought him in Fantasia. Swallowing, she turned her eyes Laxus. Who had his eyes bugging out of his head, but wasn't moving. Causing something to click in the back of her head. 

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Cana stole a glance at MiraJane, who was openly darting her eyes back and forth between the blond man and Erza. Hearts forming in her eyes as she pictured what the possible babies could look like. "Well, Laxus?"

The softly spoken, yet clipped words from Lucy, shattering the tension. Making Laxus grunt as he finally got up and walked over to the now very flustered re-equip mage. Who just stared up at him as he leaned over her. Carefully brushing her bangs away from her forehead. Only to place his lips, in a passionate kiss, on the skin between her eyes.

The soft smack as he broke the kiss. Face red and clearly embarrassed as Cana watched Laxus turn his Stormy gray-blue eyes to Freed and Lucy. Whom as Cana looked at them, saw both smirking darkly.

"Aww... that was so romantic." 

MiraJanes cooing voice dissolving the tension. Causing everyone to look at the barmaid in a deadpan manner. At least until Laxus spoke up.

"Alright, fine, I get it. I'm sorry Freed. Now if Blondie will just give me her version of the penalty, we can continue."

Light, musical laughter followed Laxus's statement. Drawing Cana's gaze to her best friend. Who had stood up, hands on the table, bracing her as she leaned forward.

"Since you had to kiss, Erza, who is like a little sister to you. I think a bit of honesty is due now that you have been embarrassed."

"Hey, come on. That's just being plain sadistic now."

Cana didn't know what to think as she watches Lucy draw herself up to her full height. The cold mask from her days in high society taking up residence on her face as she stared Laxus down. Making the room feel a bit colder, like when Gray used his magic in the guild.

"Sadistic? No Laxus, I have not begun to be that. But since you brought it up, I want you to honestly speak to the person you've been crushing hard on for the last few months. Or you can take a punishment of MiraJane."

The visible loss of color from Laxus' face spoke volumes. As Cana watched, suspense building like a thick corded rope in her gut.

"Fine, but on two conditions Blondie. The first being, this game is done, you the winner. And two, you confess to your own crush."

The sharply sucked in breath from both MiraJane and Erza, who Cana was sure was vibrating in place. While she, herself was shocked. Peeking subtly at Lucy, who was having a stare down with Laxus.

"Deal, Drayer."

The moment Lucy agreed, Cana felt her own eyes trying to pop from her head.

TBC

A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter for this story. It was never meant to be more than a two-shot. But when a story demands more, you just let it happen. I started hand writing this one December 1, 2016, and finished handwriting it on December 5, 2016. And just now typed it up, proofed it, so you all can have the finished copy, today January 10, 2016.

ON TO the REVIEWS! 

MistressAva : I am glad you like it so much. It made have to play poker, learn the rules and stuff all over again. Man RESEARCH was fun for this.

SuperPsychoNutcase : Right here (waves hands and looks unphased) But a word to the wise, being impatient is a bad thing.

Isabell3 : Thank you, but I didn't think I was that good at Cliff Hangers. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

Guest: Sorry this is not a ErLu at all. Hahahaha, and you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out who Lucy's crush is.

Faery'sConfessions : I can, I did and now there is more suspense. (Cackles like a crazed woman) But anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this update.

Vamplady019 : (Sighs) Patience is a virtue I think most have forgotten. But anyways, there is this chapter now, which I hope you enjoyed. And only 1 more to come. (giggles darkly at how it will end)


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

Cana was still in a state of shock at what had been said. Looking up at her partner in crime, seeing MiraJane grinning like some possessed feral animal with hearts in its eyes. She wouldn't ever say it aloud, but it was just outright creepy. So, with a small shake of her head, Cana looked back at Laxus who was staring hard at the table. It was obvious that he was trying to get the courage up to tell whoever he liked that well, he liked them.

Pressing her lips into a thin line as she leaned back, she began to observe her blond friend next to her as well as everyone else at the table. Which had gone exceptionally quiet? Each had a curious and thoughtful look on their face. Even Lucy, which as Cana thought about it, how had she known who Laxus was crushing on. Cause last she knew he had no interest in a singular person or even a relationship. And still mostly kept to his team.

Narrowing her brown eyes when his stormy blue-gray ones met her own, Cana had a sinking feeling when he smirked at her. His eyes flashing as she saw Laxus' cheeks began to turn a very faint pink. Mentally she was denying that it could be her as she watched him stand up. Next, to her, MiraJane was starting to make little cooing sounds next to her as not just her, but everyone at the table watched as he slowly made his way around the table.

The moment he paused behind one of the two remaining members of Team Natsu, other than Lucy, I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. It was not who I expected. And from the way MiraJane had gone completely still next to me, she was just as much in shock as I was. Even as he cast a dark, almost belligerent stare at Lucy.

"Hey... I know this is... not how it was supposed to come out. But, man, I really like you and have always enjoyed watching you. So, please forgive me this." Laxus said his voice a low rumble as he placed his hands on Gray's shoulders. "Never doubt how I feel for you."

In the next instance, Cana watched as Gray tilted his head up, smiling at Laxus. Before he lifted a hand up and let his fingers brush against the other man's cheek. Just as Cana's mind finally put the pieces of how Lucy could know who Laxus' crush was together. Where her teammates were concerned, there was nothing that the blonde celestial mage wouldn't know. More so with Gemini. And it was only made more pronounced when Erza looked at the table top, her face glowing just as bright as her hair.

"OH!" was the soft comment from MiraJane.

Looking up from the rather yummy spectacle before her, Cana saw that the Love addict, matchmaking woman was not honing in on Lucy. Who had been oddly quiet this whole time? So, with a barely restrained eagerness, Cana looked at her friend, seeing she was just as red as Erza. Though she was now staring pointedly at the table top.

"Blondie, it is only fair," came Laxus' voice.

The frown that danced for but a second or two on her friend's lips, before a resigned sigh, was given. Then time slowed down as Lucy stood up and still blushing brightly, turned and made her way to stand next to her person of interest. It was the confused look on their face as they stared up at her friend that had Cana biting the inside of her mouth hard enough to taste the coppery tang of blood. Those eyes were wide, mouth opened as they just stared.

"I... have liked you for years now... And while I know you won't ever like me that way, I still have very strong feelings for you," Lucy said as she began to fidget with the hem of her baggy shirt. It was clear that she was out of sorts.

And that all present were in shock at the fact of who Lucy was confessing too. Because it was the last person that anyone of them would have thought of. So, when said person lifted a slender, delicate hand up to their face to hide the blush that was creeping across the bridge of their nose.

"Why? How, Lucy?" Evergreen asked.

The small pout that appeared on Lucy's face was cute to Cana as MiraJane squealed softly at how cute it was to her.

"Fantasia. Then after every time, I saw you. You're strong, beautiful, full of confidence and pride, exceptionally intelligent. And thanks to my father, I have absolutely no interest in being with a guy," Was the simple answer Lucy gave as they all watched.

A soft cough shattered the moment, along with the clanking of metal on wood. Causing all present to look towards it, to see Erza staring pointedly at Lucy and Evergreen.

"I think now that this is done, we should all retire for the night," she said as she made her way around the table.

Cana didn't have to look to know that they were all following her with their eyes as she wrapped her arms around Lucy and began to lead her from the guild. As soon as they were gone, Cana looked at everyone still present. The silent glance they all shared said that they would not speak of this to anyone at all. It was obvious that it had been a bit awkward as they all stood and started to leave.

Cana staying behind to help MiraJane clean and close.

"Do you think we did something wrong, Cana?" MiraJane asked her.

"No, I don't," Cana replied, pausing for a second, "It will be back to normal soon. And it is better for her to get it out in the open instead of hiding it away and festering. This just means she can move on."

The small hum of agreement was all that needed to be heard as Cana collected the shot glasses. Her brown eyes superstitiously looking at her friend. Before she let a smile curl her lips upwards. Because there was always the next time. The cards had revealed a lot.


End file.
